For you Lyndsey!
by FyreStar32
Summary: Just a little story for my buddy Lyndz!
1. Oliver Wood

Disclaimer: some of these characters are JK Rowling's, I by no means own some of them.  
  
Dedication: To Lyndz, for being cool and so in love with Oliver.  
  
One day while he was practicing Quidditch on the pitch with the other Gryffindor's, Oliver's attention was taken from the game. He saw a brown haired girl sitting with Hermione and Ron. It was like she had a gold glow around her she was so beautiful. Just then a bludger came out of nowhere and smacked him in the head. The next thing he knew he was laying on the soft grassy pitch, feeling very dazed. He looked up and saw the beautiful girl standing over him, she was looking very worried.   
  
"Who - " he said trying to sit up. Who was she? He still wondered as he was magically brought to the hospital wing. He wished she would follow him, so he could talk with her.  
  
~*~  
  
"He is so hot!" The brown haired girl, Lyndsey, remarked to Hermione, in a complete daze staring at Oliver Wood. He was the dashing keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"Oh I know! I will be jealous of the girl who gets him!" replied Hermione, to Ron's dislike. He hated it when they talked about guys he knew being "hot". Mostly because it was never him they were talking about.  
  
Lyndsey's daze was quickly broken as he looked towards her. "Oh my gawd Hermione! He just looked at me!" Lynds squealed.  
  
"Well, don't look away silly!" Hermione giggled. While Ron rolled his eyes at the two of them.  
  
As Lyndsey looked back to the pitch she watched as a bludger swooped in to hit Oliver's beautiful head. "OH NO!!" Lyndsey yelled, jumping from her seat, nearly tripping over the other two she was sitting with as she made her way down to the pitch. "Is he alright!" she cried when she reached his motionless body.  
  
"I'm sure he will be fine. Just a slight concussion." replied Madame Hooch. Everyone in the huddle let out a sigh of relief at the news. "Hit the showers players. The rest of the practice is cancelled." There was a slight upset in the crowd, but the players left none the less. Lyndsey, Hermione, and Ron remained with Madame Hooch. The previously lifeless body began to twitch slightly. His eyes opened. He stared straight at Lyndsey. He tried to speak and sit, but fell back to the ground. Madame Hooch created a stretcher and carried him to the hospital wing.  
  
"I hope he will be alright! It would be a shame to see him hurt. He is such an amazing player. He is smart, funny and hot as well!" Lyndsey said with a distant look on her face.  
  
"Lets go and make a get well card for him!" Hermione said. Her and Lyndsey ran up the grass to the castle, Ron straggled behind, muttering about stupid love struck girls.  
  
Holding the card in her shaking hands, Lyndsey was appointed delivery girl by the other Gryffindor girls. She wanted to see him, but what if he were awake, what would she do? What would she say? She had already made it to the hospital door. How had she gotten there? Oh well. That wasn't what she needed to think about now. Please let him be asleep, she thought closing her eyes then opening them and pushing the door open. She saw him immediately. He was indeed awake. Oh no, she thought, what now! His nose was in a Quidditch book. Maybe she could just sneak up and put it on the table without him knowing! She tip toed towards his bed. He hadn't looked up yet, but, the plan was going all too well. She began to loose her balance (tip toeing was not a talent of hers). She tripped and landed in a pile of clean bed pans. They all came crashing down upon her. Maybe I am totally covered in the pans and he wont see me, she wished. But, again, no such luck. He jumped from his bed.  
  
"Oh no! Are you alright!" he asked putting his hand out to her.  
  
"Uh...uh... sure." she finally managed to say. She grabbed his soft hand, and he pulled her off the ground with ease. She handed him the card. She was shaking like mad. He was much taller and more handsome up close she thought. But, all she wanted to do was get back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her all of a sudden.  
  
"Uh...uh...Lyndsey." she replied awestruck he would talk to her. The hottest guy in the school. The best keeper in the school. He was amazing.  
  
"Well, Lyndsey, I'm Oliver." he said smiling at her shaking her hand.  
  
"I...uh...I know." she said melting at the sight of his smile. She began to collapse, but he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He smelled so good she thought. She looked up into his beautiful eyes. He looked down into hers. His grip loosened around her waist. He leaned into her slowly. She felt his warm breath on her face. Their lips met, but only for a second. She pulled away and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. She grabbed Hermione on the way up to her room. She told her everything that happened.  
  
"WHY DID YOU RUN!!" Hermione exclaimed at the end.  
  
"I didn't know what else to do!" Lyndsey replied hating herself more and more every second for what she did.  
  
"Uh...DUH...kiss him! The hottest guy in Gryffindor, no. The hottest guy in the SCHOOL kissed you and you ran back here to tell me! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"  
  
"I...I guess I wasn't."  
  
"Nope, you sure weren't!" Just then a brown school owl swooped into the room threw the window. It landed next to Lyndsey. She unrolled the parchment attached to it's leg, and read it aloud:  
  
Dearest Lyndsey,  
Why did you run from me? Do I make you so unhappy you could not stay with me? I hope this is not the case for you are so beautiful I can never let you go. Please meet me in a secret room on the third floor. There is a portrait of a blue rose, the password is 'Love'. I will be there at 7. I wish to see you then.  
  
Oliver  
  
"How romantic! A secret room! OOO!!" Hermione giggled. While Lyndsey read and re-read the letter again and again. "What will you wear!" Hermione said jumping off the bed to look through Lyndsey's clothes.  
  
"Who said I was going!" Lyndsey said dreamily.  
  
"I did! What, like you weren't going anyways!" Hermione said over her shoulder. "Now come and help me here!"  
  
After dinner, Lyndsey and Hermione made their way to the third floor. Lyndsey said she would not go it Hermione didn't come with her. They found the painting no problem. Hermione ran away as Lyndsey whispered the password and the painting slid away. She walked into a dim room. She saw shadows of other people in the room. Great secret room she thought. She stood in the entry way until her eyes got used to the darkness. She realized this was the Hogwarts snogging room! Oliver wanted to snog her! On one of the couches nearest her she recognized the white blond hair of Draco Malfoy. But, the girl he was with wasn't Pansy Parkinson, the girl he was usually with. Hmm, she thought, who could it be. She walked around the couch to get a better look, and to see if she could find Oliver.  
  
"Lyndsey!" exclaimed the girl with Draco. It was a Gryffindor girl in her year, Jada.  
  
"Oh, hi Jada, have you seen Oliver?" Lyndsey asked a little surprised to see Jada with Draco.  
  
"Oh" Jada said devilishly, "Oliver Wood, uh...ya. I think he is over there." she finished with a sly grin and pointed to the far corner. "I'll talk to you later Lynds!" Jada finished and went back to Draco.  
  
Lyndsey walked towards the far corner. She saw Oliver sitting on one of the couches. She approached him and sat beside him. "It's about time!" He said playfully to her. He leaned in slowly and began to kiss her. After about an hour Lyndsey decided to make her way back to the common room. She made it about half way and she leaned against the nearest wall and sat on the floor.   
  
"I'm the luckiest girl in the WORLD!" Lyndsey whispered  
  
  
  
I'm too lazy to keep going, so there ya go Lyndz! ha ha, fun stuff! 


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: some of these characters are JK Rowling's, I by no means own some of them.  
  
Man... I totally wasn't planning on writing more, but ya'll seem to like it so much, sooo... I guess here goes eh?  
  
  
  
Lyndsey made her way up to the common room and found Hermione sitting in front of the fire, waiting for her. She told Hermione about seeing Jada and Draco, and how her and Oliver snogged for a bit. She told Hermione how she was the luckiest girl in the world. Hermione agreed, because it was common knowledge Oliver was the hottest guy in the world. Lyndsey said she was tired, and made her way up to her room, Hermione said she wanted to finish the book she was reading. Lyndey was happy, she wanted to get rid of some stuff up in her room. As soon as she got into her room she dove under her bed and retrieved a box covered in hearts. She opened the lid and found pictured, posters, and cut outs of the previous hottest guy in the world, Josh Hartnett. She began throwing the contents in the fire one bye one. She no longer needed to look at these pictures, for she had the hottest guy in the world right there at Hogwarts she could look at. And she didn't want anyone to find the pictures, tell Oliver, and make him so jealous he wouldn't talk to her again! After the box was empty she shoved her hand in her pocket, pulled out the letter from Oliver, kissed it, and threw it in the box. She then got ready for bed, climbed into her four poster, and fell asleep. She dreamed of Oliver all night and the new life they would have together.  
  
The next morning was Monday. Lyndsey made her way to divination. They were doing tea leaves. Everyone dreaded tea leaves, almost as much as they dreaded divination. Tea leaves were not a very easy art in divination, at least in the other parts you could lye your way through them. As the class began Lyndsey drank her tea, drained the remaining tea and looked into the cup. Professor Trelawney made her way over to where Lyndsey, Hermione and a few of the other Gryffindor girls. Trelawney grabbed Lyndsey's cup.  
  
"Heartache in your love life, dear." the Professor said in her usual misty voice.   
  
"Ya, ok!" Lyndsey said, purely to humour the insane teacher that stood above her. Like anything bad would ever come of her and Oliver's relationship! She suffered through the rest of the class, through the heat and the rank perfume smell. She made her way to the dungeons quickly, hoping to see Oliver on her way, he had just finished the class she wad headed for, potions. As she was walking down the hall she saw Oliver step out of one of the empty classrooms in front of Lyndsey.   
  
"Oliver!" she yelled running towards him.  
  
"Uh..." he stuttered as he pulled a girl by the hand out of the classroom. "Sorry Lynds..." he finished as he began kissing the girl standing beside him. Lyndsey ran away, not wanting him to see the tears leaking from her eyes. She ran past Hermione, who began to follow Lyndsey to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"What happened to you!" Hermione asked passing Lyndsey some tissue.  
  
"I...sob...saw Oli...sob...Oliver with - " her sentence was cut off by her sudden wails and tears.  
  
"With WHO!" Hermione exclaimed getting rather upset. "I need to know who I am supposed to hex!"  
  
"That...that...Slytherin...sob....in his year...sob....Allison!" Lyndsey finally finished before she began to shudder again.  
  
"NO! What would Oliver want with her!?" Hermione asked trying to comfort Lyndsey.  
  
"Who knows! But there they were, snogging right in front of me!" Lyndsey gulped.  
  
"We will deal with her after class, are you coming? Or are you staying?"   
  
"I would say I will be late, but Snape would kill me if I were late for his class. So, I'll sneak up to the common room. Meet me there after class." Lyndsey finished and grabbed some extra tissue and her bag.  
  
"Alright, see you in a bit." Hermione said a little upset for having to leave her friend. But, she knew as well as Lyndsey she couldn't miss a class.  
  
  
  
I'm soooooooo too lazy to write more...so later I will! 


	3. All is revealed

Disclaimer: some of these characters are JK Rowling's, I by no means own some of them.  
  
Ha ha...I stole him Lynds!! AHA HA HA!!...but...lets see what happens in the end...  
  
  
  
Thoughts flew through Lyndsey's head as she made her way to her room. How could he do this to me?! I love him! Well, I loved him...I guess. No, I still do. I need to find out what happened. I'll wait for Hermione, she is smart, she will help me. Lyndsey flopped onto her bed. She wondered if there was a spell that could bring back all the pictures she had thrown in the fire the night before. That's what she used to do when she was upset, look at the pictures of the guy staring off the paper directly at her. She grabbed the box and began to read the letter again. It made her cry even more than she already had. She missed him so much. She knew it was stupid because they weren't even going out, but she still missed him more than anyone. She lay on her side on her bed. Waiting for the pain to go away. She must have dozed off, because next thing she knew Hermione was shaking her awake.  
  
"Man, I didn't really believe you about the Oliver thing at first, but, I saw them after class. I was like get a room you - " she then stopped herself before she said something mean that she would regret.   
  
"Hermione, please. I don't want to hear about it. Let's go for a walk." The two girls walked out of the room and down to the common room. The pushed the Fat Lady out of the way and began walking down random halls. As they turned down one, they say Allison and her friend Natalie. Hermione grabbed Lyndsey and puller her behind a close by statue. She put her finger to her lips signalling to Lyndsey to be quiet.  
  
"He is SOO hot! His accent, his hair, his BODY!" they could hear Allison remarking.  
  
"Ya, ok. But what do you want with that Gryff anyways? Sure he is hot, but come on, a Gryff. Their are WAY better Slytherins that we could get in the comfort of our own common room. This way is SOO much effort Ali!" Natalie said.  
  
"Normally I would totally agree, but he is just SOO great!" Allison said with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"How did you do it anyways?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Do what?" Allison asked stopping dead in her tracks, right in front of where Lyndsey and Hermione were standing.  
  
"DUH! Get him to notice you!"  
  
"Ouch! Pure charm of course!"  
  
"We all know THAT isn't true!" retorted Natalie. Lyndsey wanted to burst out laughing when she heard that.  
  
"Uhh...thanks big go nads!" Allison spat. "Truth? Snuck into the restricted section of the library and got a love potion. I just slip it into his drink everyday, and we are good to go!" Allison finished.  
  
"AH! Ten bucks for nads!" Natalie muttered.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Uhh...I mean...damn...the Slyth girls had a bet, and I said you were getting to Oliver magically."  
  
"Thanks SOO much Natalie! See if I ever help YOU with your homework again!"  
  
"HA! You do homework now too!" Natalie was doubled over with laughter at this point.  
  
"Come on, let's go fine Oliver." Allison said pulling Natalie behind her. When Natalie's laughter died Hermione and Lyndsey stepped from behind the statue. Hermione looked at Lyndsey. She had a grin on her face.  
  
"I'll have him yet!"  
  
  
  
Yes I know I burned myself BRUTALLY but, I had to put some sort of truth in this story! HA HA...happy now BIG GO NADS! 


	4. Hysterical

Disclaimer: some of these characters are JK Rowling's, I by no means own some of them.  
  
Here goes...another chapter of my loserish story!!! POOOOOOOOOOTTER TRIVIA SOOOOOON LADIES!!  
  
  
  
Hermione and Lyndsey stalked around the school looking for love of Lyndsey's life. Lyndsey ignored the whimpers from Hermione about having homework to do. Lynds had to find Oliver before this went on for too long.  
  
"Hermione!!!!! SHUT UP! Go back then! I don't need you here whining constantly!" Lyndsey burst finally not being able to control herself.  
  
"FINE! I'm leaving!" Hermione huffed and ran back to her room. Lyndsey regretted blowing up, the castle was very dark, and she didn't want to walk alone anymore.  
  
"But, but, what will Lyndsey say?" Lyndsey heard the voice of Oliver and perked right up. She hid behind a nearby suit of armour.  
  
"Who cares!" She heard the sugar coated voice of Allison. "Just take a drink of this." Lyndsey could see the shadow of Allison handing Oliver and goblet.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Lyndsey jumped from her hiding place and smacked the goblet from Oliver's lips.  
  
"Lyndsey, what?" It had was too late, he had taken a swig of the drink.  
  
"Don't worry yourself Oliver." Allison linked her arm with Oliver's, and walked away shooting a venom filled stare at Lyndsey.  
  
Lyndsey leaned against the closest wall, sunk to the floor. The tears began to stream from her eyes. She leaned her head against the cold stone wall beside her. She then curled up on the floor.  
  
"Lyndsey! Lyndsey!" She could her the faint voice of Hermione. Her head hurt and her eyes were burning. She was shivering all over. "Lynds! What are you doing!?"  
  
"Where am I?" Lyndsey say up quickly.  
  
"Corridor on the third floor. What happened to you?" Hermione asked as she eyed up Lyndsey. The puffy red eyes, she must have been crying.  
  
"I...I... saw Oliver."   
  
"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Hermione thought it was a good thing, but by the looks of Lyndsey, that wasn't all that happened.  
  
"Him...and that...grrr! Him and Allison. He was asking her about me. And I hid. I wasn't fast enough!" Lyndsey then broke down and started crying again.  
  
"What's the matter with him!" Hermione was shocked. "Wasn't fast enough for what!"  
  
"I saw her...sob...shad...sob...shadow. She..." Lyndsey broke down.  
  
"She did what!" Hermione was getting impatient.  
  
"Gave...sob...him some more...sob...potion. He...sob...had no idea what he was doing!" Lyndsey then became hysterical. She cried and cried. Nothing Hermione could do would stop her. Hermione helped her to her feet and walked her slowly back to the common room. 


	5. Someday We'll Know

Disclaimer: some of these characters are JK Rowling's, I by no means own some of them.  
  
  
  
When Lyndsey woke up the next morning her eyes hurt and when she looked in the mirror she saw that they were all puffy and red. She put on some cover up, threw on some sweats and a hoodie, put her hair in a pony tail, and went down to the common room. She was greeted by Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"You look like crap Lynds!" Ron said his mouth hanging open. Hermione smacked him on the leg, staring daggers at him. "I mean...you look WONDERFUL!" He corrected rubbing his leg. Hermione got up and gave Lyndsey a hug.  
  
"It will all be alright." She whispered to Lyndsey with a smile.  
  
"I need some more sleep." Lyndsey said and retreated back to her room. As soon as she got there she turned on Hermione's CD player, and put it on her favourite song.  
  
  
  
Ninety miles outside Chicago, can't stop driving I don't know why.  
So many questions needing answers  
Two years later your still on my mind.  
  
  
How could this all have happened to her? She knew that Oliver was too good for her! What had she been thinking!  
  
  
Whatever happened to Amelia Airheart  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
  
  
  
"Did the captain of the titanic cry!!!" She sang along with the song.  
  
  
  
Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain.  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue.  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you.  
  
  
She couldn't get the thought of him out of her head. She made her way to the box with his letter in it.  
  
  
  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you, for the ninety seventh time tonight.  
  
  
  
She read over the letter again, as her tear started.  
  
  
  
Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain.  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue.  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you.  
  
  
  
The chorus of the song ran through her head. She had never really known what it meant, but now she did. It had been love she felt, and still did feel for Oliver.  
  
  
Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah.  
One day I'll go dancing on the moon.  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you!!  
  
  
He would know! She had to tell him!  
  
  
  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow.  
I watched the stars crash in the sea  
If I could as god just one question, why aren't you here with me tonight!  
  
  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran out of her dormitory. She ran past a surprised Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She could hear them yelling behind her. But, she had to find him. She wasn't sure where, but she always seemed to run him and Allison.  
  
  
  
HEH HEH! gotta love the song!! DID THE CAPTAIN OF THE TITANIC CRYYYYY! 


	6. Meetnous Hanious

Disclaimer: some of these characters are JK Rowling's, I by no means own some of them.  
  
It's a super short chapter, but TOTALLY worth it.!  
  
She had to keep wiping the tears from her eyes as she ran, so they wouldn't blur her vision. Lyndsey finally slowed to a walk after some time of running. Where were they!? She always saw them! Why not when she needed to? She had to keep going, to find Oliver. Finally, as she was rounding the last corner back to her common room she heard Allison and Natalie's voices. Yes! She thought to herself, she had the prefect spell to get that Allison.  
  
"He is soooooo mine now!" She heard Allison giggle. "She was a blubbering fool when she saw us together!" She continued referring to Lyndsey's last meeting with the two.  
  
Lyndsey jumped around the corner as they neared her. "Meetnous Hanious!" She shouted and pointed her wand at Allison. Immediately Allison's fingers were magically pulled together.  
  
"AH!!" She screamed looking towards her new hands. They had shaped into what looked like a pair of mittens.  
  
"HAAA!!" Natalie was doubled over laughing at her.  
  
"Nublious!" Lyndsey yelled at Natalie. Natalie shrieked in horror as her fingers were reduced to nubs. "Leave him alone Allison!" Lyndsey yelled as the two ran away. She made her way back to the common room to find Oliver sitting in the common room reading a Quidditch book. "Hullo Oliver." She greeted him as she reached the couch.  
  
"Oh, hi Lynds." He said putting the book down. "I'm really sorry the way I have been lately. Every time I tried to find you, Allison would find me, and it was like she has me under a spell." He looked down towards his lap and continued, "I don't remember anything I did with her, but every time I came to my senses all I could think of was finding you." He finished as he looked up at her. The two kissed and made up for some time.  
  
~*~  
  
The two are happily married now. After graduation Oliver got a job at the school teaching the children how to fly and manoeuvre their brooms. He really wanted to be a part of one of the Quidditch teams, but he wanted to stay at Hogwarts to support Lyndsey in her new position at the school. Dumbledore hired her as student councillor, a job she always wanted.  
  
Allison and Natalie's hands were returned to their natural shape, but the lesson lived on in their minds. 


End file.
